


Priorities- Powercut

by ill_cover_you



Series: Priorities [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ill_cover_you/pseuds/ill_cover_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin will always be Brian's priority over his many tricks. When a phone call from Justin interrupts Brian and a trick, Brian knows which is most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities- Powercut

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Justin knows Brian is still tricking.

Glancing round the apartment Brian noted with distaste the scruffy state of the furniture and the damp on the walls. If it wasn’t for the man leading him towards the bedroom he wouldn’t be caught dead in a place like this. And what a body the man had! The hard muscular physique combined with the height and an ass second only to Justin’s had convinced Brian from the moment he first caught sight of the stud in Babylon that he would be his tonight. Things had got off to a rocky start when the stud had wanted to fuck Brian, but it was soon made clear that it was Brian who did the fucking and with that decided they had left the club.

Looking around him Brian wondered if it would have been better to stay in the backroom. It was rare for him to go to a trick’s home, but since Justin moved into the loft it was necessary if he didn’t want to fuck in public. At least he could leave quickly afterwards without dealing with a clingy trick.

Once they reached the bedroom Brian wasted no time in removing their clothes before pushing the stud onto the bed. Straddling him Brian kissed his way down the hard muscles of the trick’s chest then paid attention to his defined six-pack. Skirting around the prize he kissed the inside of the man’s thighs causing him to writhe and moan, but it wasn’t until the stud started to beg that he rolled him over and spread his cheeks. When his tongue first tasted the trick’s hole the man whimpered and continued to moan as he delved deeper, adding his fingers to prepare the man for him.

The sound of a phone ringing surprised them both and Brian sat back with a groan recognising his ringtone.

“You’re not going to answer that?” The stranger gaped in disbelief.

“It might be important.” Brian lent over to retrieve his phone and seeing the display he saw that he was right.

“What is it?” Brian answered the phone making the trick sigh.

“Do you have any candles?” Justin asked, his question surprising Brian.

“I’m not a lesbian.” His answer made Justin smile and the stud looked confused.

“A torch then?”

“In the desk drawer under my computer. Why?”

“There’s a power cut. I’ll try and feel my way to the desk.” Brian knew him well enough to recognise that Justin was starting to freak out, but hiding it.

“Where are you now?”

“In bed. I couldn’t sleep and then everything went pitch black. It took me a moment to realise what was happening.” Yes he was definitely panicking.

It felt wrong to Brian that he was straddling a naked man whilst talking to his boyfr... to Justin so he rolled off the man who groaned into his pillow.

“Ow!” Justin cried

“You okay?”

“The step was closer than I thought. I’m fine though Brian. You can get back to your night.”

“How much longer are you going to be talking?” The stud muttered in disgust and Brian merely shrugged in response. Mouthing what Brian was sure were expletives the man pulled on his pants and went to get some water.

“I’ve found it.” Just from Justin’s voice Brian could picture the sunshine smile he was sure Justin was wearing now and the thought made him smile.

“But it’s a bit dim.” Justin continued.

“I’ll try and get some batteries on my way back.”

“Are you coming home now?” This time Justin didn’t bother to disguise the delight and relief in his voice. The dark had made him feel unsafe and even with the dim light of the torch he was feeling a bit freaked out about being alone in the loft.

“I’ll be there soon.” Brian promised.

Getting dressed Brian went to join the trick. “Some other time.” From the scowl on the stud’s face it didn’t seem likely, but he was Brian Kinney and he knew the man still wanted him. If Brian wanted to fuck him sometime the man would begging for it.

On his way back Brian stopped at the only store he knew that was still open this late. After looking around he was annoyed to find that the batteries he needed were out of stock. Instead he tried to find any torches for sale but there were none in the store. In frustration he turned to leave when something attracted his attention.

When he got near to the loft he noticed that the buildings round him were all in complete darkness. Inside his building he used his phone as a light to guide him up the stairs, thankfully not tripping up on his way.

“Brian?” Justin questioned as soon as he got through the door. “I’m in bed.”

The faint light of the torch Justin was shining guided Brian there.

“Did you manage to get some more batteries? I don’t think this will last much longer.”

“The shop was out.” Justin’s face fell so Brian continued quickly, “I got these.”

“Candles!” Justin’s sunshine smile was back as he quickly reached for the first candle that Brian lit with his lighter.

Whilst Justin was arranging them to his liking around the bed Brian filled a bucket with water and placed it within easy reach. It was bad enough having candles without having them burn the loft down.

“Is that better?” Brian asked turning to Justin.

He nodded, “I’m sorry for freaking out like that. And at the dark too- it makes me feel like a stupid child.”

“Don’t beat yourself up about it.” Brian began to undress for bed.

“I just didn’t feel safe not being able to see what’s around me. It felt like something was lurking in the shadows.” Justin muttered, blushing at how frightened he had been.

“Don’t worry about that now.” Joining him on the bed Brian wrapped his sunshine into his arms. “You’re still getting used things again.”

“I’m sorry you had to leave early.”

“I wasn’t anywhere important.” Brian realised that the pacifying words he spoke without thinking were actually true. Being about to fuck one of the hottest tricks he had had in a while was nothing compared to Justin’s happiness. Shit when had he turned into a lesbian?

Justin turned in his arms and pressed a soft kiss to Brian’s lips and then another. Gradually he deepened the kiss, but kept it slow and sensual. Unable to hold back Brian needed to regain control and he pulled Justin’s t-shirt up tantalisingly slowly, kissing each new delicious piece of skin he revealed. By the time he had reached the sensitive piece of skin by Justin’s neck the blond wanted a turn. He tugged off Brian’s boxers- the only piece of clothing his beautiful boyfriend was still wearing- and gazed at his perfect cock. His mouth watering Justin pressed a kiss against the head before taking it in his mouth.

Letting his head fall back at the pure ecstasy he felt Brian wondered how the boy had become such an expert cocksucker so quickly. As Justin reached to fondle his balls Brian returned his gaze to his beautiful blond marvelling at the exquisite sensations he was feeling. Justin raised his eyes to his and the connection made Brian feel close to cumming. The love in Justin’s eyes was obvious and Brian worried that he was revealing too much in his own expression.

“You’re turn.” He murmured pushing the little twat down on the bed and moving straight for his cock. Justin moaned as he felt the wet heat around him. Brian always seemed to know exactly what Justin needed and soon he was writhing beneath his boyfriend.

“Wait Brian, I don’t want to cum yet. I want to feel you inside me.” His words almost made Brian cum that instant.

“Not until I’ve tasted all of you.” Brian groaned moving his attention to Justin’s ass. As his tongue swiped across that beautiful pink hole it fluttered at the sensation and Brian felt his possessive instincts rise up as his tongue delved deeper. He was addicted to the taste of his lover and the night’s earlier experience paled into insignificance compared to this perfect ass.

When he felt they both couldn’t wait anymore he hooked Justin’s legs over his shoulders and reached for the bottle of lube and a condom.

The whimper of impatience that Justin made caused him to groan with need and he had to force himself to go slow and make sure Justin was properly prepared.

“Are you sure?” Brian had to ask, needing to know that he wasn’t pushing his sunshine into anything.

“Yes. I need you Brian.” He got his wish as Brian pushed slowly into him making them both gasp.

Being inside Justin felt so right and Brian leaned down to kiss his boyfriend, before starting to move slowly. The sex was sensual and slow, both needing as much connection as possible. Hands sought each others and their lips barely broke apart except to catch their breath.

When they were both spent Brian collapsed on top of the younger man before rolling to the side. Justin followed him curling up so that his head was on his boyfriend’s chest.

“That was incredible.” Justin murmured.

“Amazing.” Brian agreed pressing a kiss to the top of Justin’s head.

“I’ve always wanted to make love by candle light.”

Justin expected his words to anger Brian or make him retreat into himself, but instead he just muttered, “Stupid little twat.” Justin couldn’t help the beam that spread across his face at these words: Brian hadn’t denied that they were making love. Whilst Brian might never admit his feelings he wasn’t denying them either and that was enough for now.


End file.
